leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Demacia
right|275px jest silnym i praworządnym państwem z prestiżową historią wojskową. Dominują w nim ideały sprawiedliwości, honoru i obowiązku, a mieszkańców cechuje wyjątkowa duma. Demacia jest samowystarczalnym i rolniczym krajem z licznymi żyznymi terenami, gęstymi lasami, z których pozyskuje się drewno, oraz górami bogatymi w surowce. Jest niezwykle defensywna i odizolowana, częściowo w odpowiedzi na częste ataki barbarzyńców, rabusiów oraz innych cywilizacji. Niektórzy twierdzą, że złoty wiek Demacii już przeminął i jeżeli nie przystosuje się ona do zmieniającego się świata – co wielu uważa za niemożliwe – jej upadek będzie nieunikniony. Jednak mimo to Demacia pozostaje jedną z najbardziej dominujących sił w Valoranie i posiada najbardziej elitarną i najlepiej wyszkoloną armię w całej . __TOC__ Opis Królestwo Demacii świeci przykładem jako kontynentalna wizytówka cnoty wśród wszystkich ludzkich miejsc. Mieszkańcy zawsze wyostrzają swoje ciała i umysły w poszukiwaniach absolutnej sprawiedliwości na świecie. Lokalizacja Kraj leży na zachodnim wybrzeżu północnej części Valoranu. Jest oddzielony górami na północy od i prawdopodobnie suchym obszarem na wschodzie od . Stolica right|300px|thumb|Wielki Plac Jest to największe miasto, jak i stolica w królestwie pod tą samą nazwą. Stanowi główny ośrodek polityczny, kulturowy, religijny, wojskowy, gospodarczy i edukacyjny w kraju. Demacia świeci światłem nadziei dla ludzkości, zarówno kraj, jak i jego stolica stanowią odzwierciedlenie tejże idei. Miasto jest czyste i nieskazitelne, co widać i czuć w każdym z miast tego narodu. Wznoszące się iglice wysokich budowli widoczne są z dala jako panorama tego miejsca, a budowle wzniesione są z białego kamienia, marmuru i petrucytu. Na balustradach miasta są majestatyczne flagi unoszące się wysoko w powietrzu. Mury miejskie praktycznie błyszczą mocą i szlachetnością. Miasto posiada także koszary i lochy. Biblioteka Alabastrowa Najpiękniejsza biblioteka w Valoranie, w którego zbiorach znajduję się m. in.: poezja Tunga. Cytadela Świtu Dom rodziny królewskiej – Promiennej Tarczy, w którym król Demacii – Jarvan Promiennej Tarczy III rządzi swoim królestwem. Droga Memoriału right|300px|thumb|Sala Odwagi Uroczysta ulica, na której stoi olbrzymi posąg . Sala Odwagi Mauzoleum, w którym są zapamiętani polegli demaciańscy wojownicy, którzy poświęcili życie dla lepszej sprawy. Świątynia Dawcy Światła Siedziba Oświeconych i Iskrzących – zakonu religijnego. Wielki Plac Olbrzymi plac, na którym są organizowane uroczystości oraz koronuje się nowego władcę państwa. Jandelle Osada z zamkiem, w którym został zamordowany demaciański dowódca przez zabójcę, który wkrótce potem zostaje złapany przez . Kurszan Miasto, w którym znajduje się grób Forsjana – pradziadka i . Miejsce walki Nieustraszonej Gwardii z koszmarnym potworem. Serpentrion Kręta, rwąca rzeka wijąca się od północnych gór ku zachodniemu wybrzeżu i płynie obok miasta Kurszan. Needlebrook Jeden z licznych Protektoratów Demacii, to miasteczko było pierwszym schronieniem słynnej aktorki Magg po tym, gdy zamordowano jej kompanów. Uwendale Jeden z licznych Protektoratów Demacii, małe miasteczko, które licznie nawiedzały wiwerny, wściekłe wilki, a także często napadali je bandyci. Wszystko to ustało dzięki . Wrenomur Zamek, pod którym okoliczni mieszkańcy, żołnierze pod przywództwem walczyli z matką – . Wtudolina Mała górska osada znajdująca się w północno-wschodniej części Demacii. Miejsce urodzenia . Wysoka Srebrzysta right|300px|thumb|Wysoka Srebrzysta Rodzinne miasto Obrońców Korony, znane też jako Miasto Brzytwodziobów. Znajduje się w górach w północno-zachodniej części Demacii. Inne *'Lissus' – jedno z demaciańskich miast *'Pinara' – jedno z demaciańskich miast *'Terbizja' – jedno z demaciańskich miast *'Velorus' – jedno z demaciańskich miast *'Wrzoski' – osada, o którą armia Demacii walczyła z argotami Dzika przyroda Obszary lądowe i przybrzeżne, na których występuje szeroka gama niebezpiecznych stworzeń oraz zwykłych zwierząt. Na niektórych terenach występują także magiczne istoty, które dzięki skamieniałemu lasowi, które tłumią magię, mogą przez długi czas żyć w ukryciu. Argoty Małe stwory z wyglądu przypominające prawdopodobnie insekty, które żyją w dużych gromadach. Na ich czele stoi królowa, dzięki której chmara porusza się i walczy niczym doskonale skoordynowana, bezwzględna jednostka. Potrafią dzięki swojej liczebności zniszczyć osady ludzkie. miał okazję opracowywać strategię zniszczenia chmary poprzez zabicie królowej. Ciosacze Niebezpieczne bestie przypominające prawdopodobnie dziki, które posiadają grubą skórę, długie kły oraz są z natury bardzo agresywne. Słyną z tego, że im są bardziej zranione, tym mocniej i bardziej zajadle szarżują na agresorów oraz zapamiętują tych, którzy brali udział w polowaniach. Są obiektem polowań rodzin szlacheckich, a ich rogi stanowią cenne trofeum i są materiałem do tworzenia samopowtarzalnych kusz. jest jedną z niewielu osób, która z pomocą zabiła bestię. Skaliste Bestie right|250px To olbrzymie potwory, które swoim wzrostem przewyższają mury miast czy nawet niektóre wieże. Często są widywany w wioskach, gdzie regularnie atakują demaciańskich osadników. Bestie te ozdobione są wielkimi kłami i ostrymi zębami. Skóra tych zwierząt jest pokryta grubą warstwę przypominającą kamień, zapewniając im ochronę przed mieczami, włóczniami i innymi rodzajami broni. Jedynym miejscem na całym ciele, w którym skóra nie jest aż tak gruba, są okolice brzucha. Ich wnętrze jest koloru sino-niebieskiego. Któregoś razu, pokonała jedną z takich bestii, ratując osadę przed zniszczeniem. Wiwerny Istoty z rodziny gadów, które są częścią smoczej rodziny i często są mylone ze swoimi kuzynami ze względu na ich podobną budowę. Różnicą między tymi gatunkami jest taka, że wiwerny posiadają jedną parę kończyn i jedną parę skrzydeł, podczas gdy smoki posiadają dwie pary kończyn. Stworzenia te często atakują demaciańskie wsie i regularnie stanowią zagrożenie dla ich mieszkańców. Kultura Ich mieszkańcy są napędzani przez wspólne założenie polegające na rozpowszechnianiu życzliwości, porządku i jak najlepszego dobra dla wszystkich mieszkańców Valoranu. Spostrzegają złośliwość i egoizm jako choroby w ludzkiej psychice, które powinny zostać usunięte. Osoby, które decydują się osiedlić się na terytorium Demacii, powinni dzielić się cnotami i ideałami ze starszymi mieszkańcami. Życie w królestwie nie jest jednym ze spokojnych, utopijnych marzeń ze względu na dość drakoński kodeks moralny jako rodzaju kodu. Jakakolwiek zbrodnia jest surowo karana. Niektórzy krytycy trzymający się na skrajach tego państwa uważają, że jest to dowód na wrodzoną hipokryzję Demacian. Natomiast mieszkańcy odpowiadają na zarzuty, że ich system sprawiedliwości łączy życzliwość i łagodzenie wyroków. Nikt nie jest karany bez rzetelnych, wiarygodnych dowodów. W czasie, gdy inni dość krytycznie odnoszą się do poziomu surowości, to Demacianie stają twardo na swoim zdaniu. Mieszkańcy ze względu na opowieści z czasów Wojen Runicznych, są bardzo negatywnie nastawieni do osób mający potencjał magiczny i są wysyłani do obozów bądź wygnani poza granice państwa bez względu na pochodzenie czy rodowód. Festiwal Pogromcy Była to uroczystość na cześć , który uratował wiele farm i wiosek przed wiwernami, dzikimi wilkami i bandytami. Mówił, że pomimo że wspaniały wojownik pozostaje anonimowy, nie powinno powstrzymywać to ich przed świętowaniem jego czynów. Pogromcę widziano kilka tygodni temu w pobliżu miasta Uwendale, gdzie po raz pierwszy ujrzeli go świadkowie. Petrucyt Materiał powstały w wyniku wymieszania popiołu, wapnia i specjalnego rodzaju drewna, które pochłania magię. Jest to podstawowy budulec państwa, dzięki któremu jest w stanie zniwelować używanie niszczycielskiej magii przez przeciwników. Ustrój to królestwo, w którym panuje monarchia konstytucyjna. Na czele państwa stoi król a wybrany członek Demaciańskiej Rady służy jako organ ustawodawczy. Obecnie panuje Jarvan Promiennej Tarczy III. Dodatkowo król jest nie tylko liderem politycznym państwa, ale jest także głównym generałem wojskowym. Od czasów zabicia Jarvana I w czasie bitwy, nie było ani jednego przypadku skutecznego zamordowania władzy. Domy szlacheckie Jako monarchia, w Demacii jest kontrolowana przez określoną rodzinę królewską, która reguluje państwem przede wszystkim przez Demaciańską Radę. W czasie, gdy wiele domów szlacheckich rządziło od wielu pokoleń, są traktowane tak jak każdy zwykły obywatel na ściśle określonych zasadach. Nawet mogą być bardziej karani za niedopuszczalne przewinienia, ponieważ szczególnie ci mieszkańcy Demacii powinni świecić przykładem dla ludzi, którzy nie zajmują wysokich stanowisk. 26px|link= Ród Promiennej Tarczy Najważniejszy ród szlachecki w państwie. Jarvan III jest obecnym królem a jego syn – następcą tronu. Ród Buvelle Jeden z ważniejszych rodów szlacheckich. W trakcie polowania na ciosacza, brat – Caleb zginął, chroniąc matkę rodu – Lady Lesterę Buvelle. Jakiś czas później pomogła siostrze poległego dostanie się do armii. Dodatkowo adoptowała z ze względu na jej mocne przywiązanie do instrumentu – Etwahla. 24px|link= Ród Laurent Dom niezwykle uzdolnionych fechmistrzów i szermierzy, którzy stracili reputację w wyniku skandalu głowy rodziny podczas zamieszania przy wymuszonym ślubie córki . Kiedy została głową rodziny, częściowo odzyskała honor i reputację w państwie. Ród Obrońców Korony Rodzina szlachecka, która od początków panowania rodu Promiennej Tarczy chroni głowę królewską przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami. Znani członkowie: *'Augatha' – matka i obecna głowa rodu *'Fosjan' – pradziadek, pochowany w Kurszanie * – członek Nieustraszonej Gwardii * – członkini Iskrzących, zbrojnej części zakonu Oświeconych *'Pieter' – dawna głowa rodu, zginął podczas ochrony Jarvana III Ród Spiritmight Najbardziej wpływowy ród polityczny w Demacii. Obecna królowa – Lady Catherine Promiennej Tarczy pochodzi właśnie z tego roduJournal of Justice, Wolumin 1, Wydanie 7. Ród Vayne Dom dawnych podróżników i handlarzy, którzy osiedlili się w Demacii chwilę po narodzinach . Obecnie jedyna ich córka jest członkinią rodu, ponieważ jej rodzice zostali zamordowani przez tajemniczego demona. Wojsko right|300px|thumb|Armia Demacii Wojsko Demacii jest jednym z najsilniejszych w całym Valoranie, a od niedawna są jedynymi, którzy są zdolni do powstrzymania głodu maszyny wojennej – . Był zaprzysiężonym wrogiem od czasów powstania dwóch osad wiele setek lat temu. Głównym źródłem ich konfliktu ma naturę moralną. Tak jak podział na dzień i noc, to filozofia moralna Demacii i Noxusu bardzo odbiega od siebie. Nie jest też trudno zrozumieć powodu Demacii do spostrzeżeń na temat wymagań wojskowych jako istotę koniecznego przetrwania. Każdy obywatel Demacii ma obowiązek służyć w wojsku przynajmniej trzy lata. Nawet po tym okresie, większość Demacian pozostaje czynnych w służbie wojskowej jako rezerwa. Decyzje wojsk Demacii są obchodzone na przemian lub z pogardą, ale zawsze przestrzegane. Ich „nietolerancyjny” kodeks moralny jest ściśle uwzględniony zarówno przez obywateli, jak i żołnierzy. W walkach Demacianie nie znają takich słów jak wymówki czy poddanie się. Jako narzędzie indoktrynacji, wojskowość Demacii korzysta z książki pt. Miarowy Krok, który zawiera zarys ideologii państwa. Niektóre fragmenty: * „''Śmierć jest nieunikniona; można jej uniknąć przez porażkę.” * „''Walczyć za sprawiedliwość w imię Demacii.” * „''Zwycięstwo dla naszych sojuszników, pokonać naszych wrogów i sprawiedliwość dla wszystkich.” * „''Kiedy Demacianie maszerują dalej, pozbawienie Valoranu zła, egoizmu i chciwości pod dziewiczym sztandarem sprawiedliwości my wiemy, kim jesteśmy i o co mamy walczyć bezwstydnie.” * „''Z naszego wiecznego marszu naprzód, musimy wykorzenić zło w całym Valoranie wszędzie tam, gdzie można. Nie pozostawiając kamienia na kamieniu: Korzenie jednego ignorowanego chwasta mogą zniszczyć cały ogród.” Nieustraszona Gwardia To elitarna grupa żołnierzy, która stanowi inspirację dla wszystkich Demacian. Każdy członek posiada specjalną klingę, która posiada wygrawerowane osiągnięcia i czyny. O ich dokonaniach opowiada się przy ogniskach i karczemnych stołach jak Demacia długa i szeroka. Oświeceni Jest to zakon religijny, który wspiera potrzebujących, służy dobrą radą oraz decydują o losach osób mających coś wspólnego z magią. Prawdopodobnie do organizacji należą '''Tłumiciele' – osoby, które poszukują czarodziejów i wysiedlają ich do slumsów. Służą także pomocą i mogą pomóc stłumić magię takiej osoby. Na najwyższym szczeblu organizacji stoi Rada, która wykonuje ostateczne decyzje dotyczące przeróżnych spraw. W tym zakonie działa zbrojne ramie Oświeconych znane jako Iskrzący – grupa wojowników działająca w królestwie lub poza jej terenami w celu ochrony przed wrogami. Relacje Pomimo, że miasto zbudowano później niż Demacia, to mają dość przyjacielskie stosunki. jest najdłużej działającą bohaterką chroniącą lud przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami od czasów założenia państwa. Ich relacje są dość napięte, ale nie są aż tak katastrofalne w skutkach jak walki z . Demacia od czasów powstania walczy z najazdami dzikich plemion z północny oraz mieli styczność z Zrodzonym z Lodu zarówno w bitwach lądowych, jak i morskich. Jednakże z niektórymi plemionami mają dość przyjazne stosunki np. z ( i ). Jest zaprzysiężonym wrogiem od czasów powstania dwóch osad wiele setek lat temu. Walczyli ze sobą przynajmniej w dwóch wojnach, są rywalami pod względem politycznym, ideologicznym i postrzegają się jako największe zagrożenie. Wrogość potęguje fakt, że dzień śmierci Jarvana I przez jest obchodzone w Noxusie jako dzień narodowy. Choć Demacia i Piltover mają różnice pod względem rządowym i społecznym, są do siebie przyjaźnie nastawione. Współpracę potęguje fakt powiązania z . Jednak naukowcy Piltover muszą posiadać specjalną odprawę od urzędnika demaciańskiego, aby moc przeprowadzać eksperymenty na terenie Demacii. Choć chodzą pogłoski, że Piltover nie może prowadzić handlu z Demacią ze względu na położenie wobec Noxusu. Historia Początki Przed powstaniem królestwa, w trakcie Wojen Runicznych uciekinierzy z różnych krain umykali przed niszczycielską siłą magii. Wśród nich krążyła nowina, że w zachodniej części Valoranu, część z uchodźców była ścigana przez mrocznych magów. Po wielu dniach bez odpoczynku, ukryli się w starożytnym, skamieniałym lesie. Ścigający ich magowie odkryli, że magia nie działa w tym dziwnym lesie, ponieważ skamieniałe drzewo tłumiło magię i wszystkie rzucone czary zostawały natychmiast rozproszone. Czując znowu siłę, uchodźcy sięgnęli po miecze i przepędzili magów z tej krainy. Niektórzy uznali, że to schronienie przed magią było darem od bogów, inni mówili, że to nagroda za ciężki los, ale wszyscy zgodnie twierdzili, że powinien być to ich nowy dom. Mijały lata, a osadnicy stworzyli wiele przedmiotów ochronnych z zaczarowanego drewna. W końcu odkryli, że po wymieszaniu go z popiołem oraz wapnem stworzyli petrucyt — materiał niezwykle odporny na działanie magii. Stał się podstawą ich nowej cywilizacji, tworząc mury królestwa . Jednym z pierwszych przykładów bohatera z tamtego okresu był , który przy łożu śmierci przekazał swoją broń yordlce – . Starożytna tajemnica Runeterry thumb|275px|right|Demaciański witraż przedstawiający postać . Nie pytaj, skąd go mam. Oczywiście, że go oddam. Pożyczam go tylko do badań, nie zorientują się nawet, że zniknął. Demacianie ciągle bredzą o światłości, więc po co im w ogóle okna? Przyjrzyj się. Widzisz tę postać w środku? Ze skrzydłami i ząbkowanym mieczem? To właśnie wszędzie się przewija. To pierwsze znalezisko, które skłoniło mnie do myślenia. Nie jest zbyt stare, ma zaledwie kilka pokoleń. Popytałem, ale nikt nie wie, co to za postać. Wszyscy jednak są zgodni, że to ktoś godny tego, by uczcić go w ten sposób. Dlaczego jednak pojawia się w tak wielu miejscach? Wiele z tych znalezisk jest naprawdę starych – pochodzą z tak dawno zaginionych cywilizacji, że nie mają nawet nazw. Jak to możliwe?| }} Kolos left|250px Przez wiele lat petrucytowe bariery były wszystkim, czego potrzebowali do ochrony przed magią na terenie kraju. W rzadkich wypadkach, gdy musieli wziąć udział w konflikcie poza granicami, ich wojsko okazywało się niezwykle skuteczne. Jednakże, gdy przeciwnicy korzystali z magii, armia Demacii nie miała jak na nią odpowiedzieć. Starszyzna królestwa postanowiła, że w jakiś sposób należy wykorzystać chroniące przed magią właściwości murów w boju. Nakazali rzeźbiarzowi Durandowi stworzenie petrucytowej tarczy dla wojska i po dwóch latach artysta ujawnił swoje dzieło. Chociaż nie było to to, czego oczekiwali, wielki skrzydlaty posąg o imieniu miał być kluczowy dla bezpieczeństwa kraju, a także służyć za symbol potęgi Demacii w całej . Za każdym razem, gdy armia ruszała do walki z zagrożeniem magicznym, zabierała ze sobą Galio. Za pomocą systemu bloków, stalowych sań i niezliczonych wołów przeciągali olbrzymią statuę na pole walki. Taka ilość petrucytu z łatwością niwelowała praktycznie wszystkie ataki magiczne, dzięki czemu ludzie, którzy niegdyś uciekali przed magią, mogli zmierzyć się z nią w otwartej walce. Któregoś razu, w trakcie walki z w Górach Zielonego Korzenia, Demacianie walczyli z elitarną grupą magów – Ezoteryczną Pięścią, która była w stanie przebić się przez barierę antymagiczną kolosa. W pewnym momencie, Galio w wyniku wchłonięcia olbrzymiej ilość magii obudził się i rozbił armię nieprzyjaciela. Po zakończeniu walki, kolos wrócił na swoje miejsce. Śmierć króla W trakcie oblężenia miasta przez armię , stał na czele pierwszy król z rodu Promiennej Tarczy – Jarvan I. W pewnym momencie, dowódca oblężonego miasta – zażądał otworzenie bram, z dumą wymaszerować z miasta i bez skrupułów stawić czoło najeźdźcom. Nie chciał się kryć za murami miasta, póki dychał choć jeden wróg Imperium. Kroczył na czele naszych wojowników niczym gigant pośród demaciańskiej armii, który miał jeden cel: wyciąć w pień wrogą armię. Królewscy strażnicy Jarvana byli przekonani, że powstrzymają natarcie czempiona, ale byli w błędzie. Zabijał ich jednego po drugim, aż wreszcie pozostał tylko on i król. Ranny i strudzony Sion stoczył zacięty bój z Jarvanem. W pewnym momencie, gdy opuściły go siły i musiał uznać wyższość demaciańskiego króla, wydał ostatnie tchnienie, zacisnął palce na gardle przeciwnika i udusił go, łamiąc wolę najeźdźców. Przypadłość right|300px Ze względu na wrogie nastawienie na używanie magii, nie tolerowali żadnych osób, którzy mieliby mieć do czynienia z tą umiejętnością. Któregoś dnia, przez przypadek odblokowała zdolność manipulacją światłem podczas niebezpiecznej nocy w górach. Próbowała tłumić nabytą zdolność, ale powoli zaczęła się wymykać spod kontroli. W wieku 13 lat, w Demacii (stolica) była załamana obecną sytuacją. Z płaczem, stanęła obok , który nagle delikatnie się poruszył i przestraszył dziewczynę. Kilka godzin później, nocą po spotkaniu z matką, ponownie podeszła do kolosa, który pod wpływem jej magii, całkowicie wybudził się z letargu. W ciągu kilku następnych godzin, Lux i Galio zaprzyjaźnili się. Od tego momentu, dziewczyna zaczęła w ukryciu ćwiczyć, aby okiełznać swoją moc. Trzy lata później, ona wraz rodziną pojechali do stolicy Demacii, aby uczestniczyć w ceremonii przyjęcia Garena w szeregi Nieustraszonej Gwardii. Tak w stolicy, jak i w Wysokiej Srebrzystej, Lux wyrobiła sobie opinię młodej, niezwykle sympatycznej osoby o ogromnym uroku osobistym. Któregoś dnia, Lux zaprzyjaźniła się z Kahiną, młodą członkinią Iskrzących, zbrojnego ramienia Oświeconych. Odbywały regularne walki treningowe w przerwach między przyjęciami i innymi wydarzeniami, w których zmuszona była uczestniczyć z rodziną, szybko więc nawiązała więź z młodą wojowniczką. Jednakże, w pewnym momencie została przez przyjaciółkę nakryta podczas używania swojej magii przeciwko bestiom. Rada Oświeconych dała jej ultimatum: albo będzie używać swych mocy poza granicami Demacii, w celu poznania jej wrogów, albo na zawsze zostanie wygnana jako osoba władająca magią. W tym punkcie, dziewczyna zgodziła się dołączyć do Iskrzących i mogła bez ograniczeń używać swej zdolności poza granicami Demacii. Ciekawostki *Nazwa królestwa pochodzi od greckiego słowa Δρυμαλία, co w tłumaczeniu na język polski oznacza Drymalia – greckie miasto leżące na wyspie Naksos. ** Co ciekawe, nazwa głównego wroga – pochodzi od nazwy tej samej wyspy. ** Demacia może też pochodzić z połączenia słów demokracja i Dalmacja – krainy historycznej Chorwacji. *Motto królestwa to: „Demacia: teraz i zawsze.” *Królestwo powstało na długo przed założeniem . *Architektura wzorowana jest na renesansowej Florencji, Stambule i Rzymie (głównie śródziemnomorska i adriatycka architektura). **Co ciekawe, inspirację stanowiło także Minas Tirith, jedno z największych i najważniejszych miast całego Śródziemia, z powieści J.R.R. Tolkiena. *Kolorami Demacii są: niebieski, biały i złoty. * , , i to demaciańskie artefakty. ** i należą do dynastii . Multimedia left left Bohaterowie Bohaterowie Powiązani Zobacz także *Demacia na Uniwersum League of Legends Opowiadania *Ciało i Kamień *Za Demacię Kategoria:Miejsca cs:Demacia de:Demacia en:Demacia es:Demacia fr:Demacia ja:Demacia pt-br:Demacia ru:Demacia zh:德玛西亚